Inu no Baka
by Miyanokouji Kazumi
Summary: This is a short love story before a bigger project Inu. InuXSango pairing. Of course, it's a little arkwark seeing that Inu and Sango finally confess their love against each other at this moment.


**INU NO BAKA**

**An InuXSango pairing fanfic.**

**Miroku got up from his deep sleep, rub his eyes and let out a big yawn. Man, it was that loud that Shippo and Kirara ended up entering his camp to find out the source of the yawn.**

"**Ah, ohayo Miroku." said Shippo in his surprise.**

"**Oh, ohayo." Miroku rubbed his eyes again. "Oh, it's not yet afternoon, eh?" he asked in his confusion.**

"**Hoi, it's still morning anyway, but a little longer you sleep and it'll be afternoon like you wished." Shippo said sarcastically. Kirara just stood there without any action.**

"**Oy ya, where's Kagome?"**

"**Outside preparing breakfast." Shippo dashed back out. Miroku and Kirara followed him.**

**They were camping by the river for the last few days, for they didn't know where they should head on to find Naraku, so they decided to stop for some fun and have a camp by the river.**

**Kagome was busy preparing some soup in a pot, using some spices she brought from her world. There was some leftover meat on a nearby plate, apparently leftovers from last night's meal.**

"**Ohayo Kagome." Miroku walked to her.**

"**Ah, ohayo gozamasu, MIroku-kun." Kagome got up.**

"**Ermm, it smells good there." Miroku tried to steal some of it to taste it, but Kagome was fast enough to spank his hand before he can even dip the ladle into the pot.**

"**Ouch! Nani sundayoh?" he rubbed his hand.**

"**No tasting until it is ready." She replied, with an act of a housewife.**

"**Ooohhh." Shippo budged in with Kirara.**

**Ok,Ok. Eh, where's Inuyahsa?" he looked around. "So does Sango-chan."**

"**Now that you mention it. I didn't even see them around since I got up. Where the hell did they gone to?"**

"**You don't say…" Miroku and Kagome looked at each other for a while.**

"**Inubaka!!!" Kagome went into her rage and threw the ladle down. **

"**Ooohhhh… I think I know what's going on here… He he he." Shippo giggled.**

"**I heard that, Shippo you idiot." Miroku kicked Shippo into the air. **

**Meanwhile at the other end of the hill…**

**Inuyasha and Sango were sitting together under a shady tree. Inuyasha was looking up the sky, while Sango was leaning on his shoulder.**

"**Err, Sango, are you sure about the two of us?" finally Inuyasha spoke.**

"**Ara? What do you mean Inu-kun?" Sango looked up at him. **

"**What I'm trying to say is about our relationship." He added on.**

"**Nase? "**

"**Well, demo… Kagome…"**

"**Inuyasha, watashi daisuki." Said Sango.**

"**Uh uh."**

"**Tell me again, Inu-kun, do you ever love me?"**

**Uh uh. Ai shite ru. I… I… I do have feelings for you ever since we first met." Inuyasha's face turned red.**

"**Great, so do I. So there's nothing more to say about that. Never mind about Kagome. And what more that pervert Miroku. Just the two of us."**

"**Oh, ok. Oh, Sango, this… for you." He held out a bunch of flowers.**

"**Ara? Arr, it's so beautiful, arigato gozaimasu." She took the bunch of flowers and sniffed it.**

"**Hmm, to think back all that happens all of this time…" **

"**Err, yeah?"**

"**Still remember the time when we first met?"**

"**Uh uh. We didn't knew each other back then, but I took Naraku's words for real and blame you for the destruction of my village. After all, you're still a demon."**

"**Hey, cut the crap out of that part. At least I help out with the funeral for them."**

"**Yes, I know Inu-kun. I'm grateful for that."**

"**Well, to tell you, when you first attacked me that time, the only thing I thought at that time is to make you believe me that I'm innocent. And then when I ripped your mask off and see your real face, that was when I began to have some feelings for you. Oh, so kawaii, I had to admit, but I don't know how to tell you back then, for Naraku's more important you know."**

"**Chotto. Are you saying you still can't forget KIkyo?"**

"**Whoa whoa whoa. If I can't forget her, why would I be with you? After all, Kagome's just an unsuitable replacement."**

"**For real?"**

"**Yeah."**

"**Oh great!" Sango hugged him. And so did him.**

"**Prove it to me now, Inu-kun."**

"**Huh? Nani?"**

"**Kiss me right now."**

"**Huh? Err.."**

"**Nani?"**

"**Err… ok… err…can you close your eyes first?"**

"**OK."**

**Inuyasha looked at Sango. She looked really innocent with her eyes closed. Inuyasha went closer to her. His face went blush and he could feel his heart beating faster and faster and faster. He gulped, and then aimed her lips. "Oh, come on. You can do it." He thought. "Never mind about Kikyo anymore." His lips was closing I on her's. His face somehow sweated at the same time. "Oh I do love her. So just do it." His lips finally touched her lips.**

"**Inuyasha!!!"**

**Inuyasha and Sango were shocked with the yelling. They stopped the kissing and turned around to find Kagome standing right in front of them.**

"**Inuyasha, Sango! What are the two of you doing?" She became mad.**

"**Err… well… we…" Inuyasha struggled to explain. " Actually we…"**

"**We're dating of course." Sango stood up and said bravely.**

"**Nani?!**

"**Err…wait, Kagome, I can explain."**

"**What else do you want to explain, Inuyasha? InuBaka!!!"**

"**Arrghh!!!"**

**There was another yelling not far from there. They turned around to find Miroku and Shippo running after them.**

"**Sango! What are doing with Inuysaha? I am so disappointed with you. I didn't expect you to do such things to me!!!" Miroku grabbed his head in agony.**

"**Oh-uh, boo hoo hoo." Said Shippo.**

"**Shut up, Shippo!!! Baka!!!" Kagome went mad and kicked Shippo aside. She walked up and down like a mad girl losing her direction.**

"**This is getting bad. What are you gonna do, Inu-kun? Do you want them to spoil our day?" Sango bend on Inuyasha's shoulder. He blushed again.**

"**Err… hold on…" he looked at them again, and thought for some time. But the pressure was getting higher and higher.**

"**Of course not. This is our day! " he grabbed her hand and ran down the hill again, away from them.**

"**Huh? Inubaka! Don't run. I'm not finish with you!" Kagome stomped the ground in anger. "I don't wanna care for you anymore!" She furiously grabbed her own hair.**

"**No way, my Sango." Miroku dropped onto the ground, couldn't contain his heartbreak anymore. Shippo could only watch on, not daring to say a single word anymore, after getting two kicks for the day.**

"**Inu-kun, are you sure about this?" Sango asked him as they ran on.**

"**It's our choice. It's our decision. Let's just spend the whole day together. Don't let them bother us. No matter what happens, it's only the two of us enjoying the whole day together. Maybe this is what love really is." He smiled. "Let me take you to a nice place specially for our date."**

**Sango looked back at him, and then she smiled back. The two of them ran on, as far as they could. **


End file.
